It Isn't That Simple
by AWriterToBelieveIn
Summary: Go with Ally as she balances the life of a mother and falling in love again. Is Austin ready to take on the challenge of fixing Ally's broken heart and fatherless son? Come and find out


Author's** Note: Hey guys this is my first story on Austin and Ally! I've had this idea for this story for days now so I figured I would finally try and put the thoughts to paper so I guess this is it... hope you enjoy!(:**

**Declaimer: I do Not own Austin and Ally just the Idea for this story and if Their is a David's Diner I don't own that Either**

* * *

Ally's POV

_"Wait p-please don't go!" The lump in my throat ,making it hard for the words to escape my lips, The tears streamed down my face like a river._

_"No, I don't want you or this mistake, I'm to young to have to worry about something like this." My Boyfriend, er I mean ex, replied._

_Anger began to bubble up within me. coursing through my body like hot lava ready to explode. How dare he throw that bullshit of an excuse at me. The tears slowly began to dwindle down._

_"How do you think I feel! I'm only 16." I screamed back._

_"What I don't understand is how you could be so stupid and let this happen."_

_"Newsflash Dallas it takes two people to make a baby."_

_"Well guess what it isn't going to take two to raise it, Because I'm not dealing with your crap Ally it's over." He said each word etched in cold venom._

_He cant be serious I thought to myself. All hope of this actually working fled my body._

_"D-Dallas c-come on," I tried to persuade him. "It'll be okay."_

_"Quit lying to yourself Ally, We all know this wont, so just give up."_

_I sank to my knees as he walked away. The tears now flowing down my face none stop. This cant be happening._

_"Dallas." She called over and over again._

_"Dallas, Dallas, Dall- Mommy Mommy."_

* * *

Ally slowly regained conscience of her dream to look into a pair of big chocolate brown eyes and a small body going up and down up and down.

"Good Morning Issac." She grumbled still in her sleepy state.

"Mommy I'm Hungry." still bouncing up and down.

She chuckled at her sons antics.

"Well mommy has to go to work so how about we eat there?" Pushing him towards his room in her small apartment, so they could get ready for their day.

* * *

"Hello welcome to David's Diner, What would you like." Ally asked smiling at the small family.

Taking their orders Ally walked back to give the cook their orders.

"Hey Bert have you seen Trish?" She questioned him.

"Afraid I haven't, Sorry Ally'' As if on que said girl ran through the doors breathing heavily. Speak of devil.

"Miss the bus again?" I asked an amused expression clearly on my face face.

"Y-Yep, Thanks F-for clocking in for me." Trish gushed out as best she could.

"Haha, well what are best friends for?"

"Yeah, Yeah but gosh I wish there were some type of cute guys around here." the latina complained

"I sure do wish too, But oh well I've got Issac and that's all the cuteness I need."

Trish opened her mouth to speak just as our bosses voice rang through the kitchen.

"I need a waiter a table number 3"

"Not it." A faint yelp sounded from Trish's direction.

I sighed. What are best friends for?

* * *

"Hello welcome to David's Diner, What would you like." I said looking down intently at my notepad, Not yet looking up to greet their actually face.

"A order of fries, Chocolate Milkshake, and You to go." a deep smooth voice replied.

Ally looked up to see a pair of warm, hazel brown eyes.

"Well sorry to disappoint but I'm not on the menu." I replied getting rather annoyed if I may add.

"Damn that's too bad." He replied

This guy had golden blonde hair, a row of straight white, and his eyes where absolutely gorgeous. Overall he was just cute. I guess if you do speak of the devil he shall appear.

_"Anything else?" she_ asked ignoring his comment.

"Your phone number." He flirted yet again this smug smirk on his face.

"I don't think the chef knows that recipe." She smiled sweetly as she walked away.

I don't remember talking about a cocky, egotistical, man-child she thought to herself.

**30 minutes later**

Ally walked past table 3 to pick up the plates and check. As she looked over the table she saw that a twenty dollar bill laid over a single piece of paper.

_"See you around babe, and here's my number when you get your sense straight" _118-784-0332

Ally groaned as she ripped the paper up and placed the twenty dollars in her pocket.

* * *

**Soooooooo what'd ya think? I know it isn't the best but I just had to start it or the idea would stick with me ! so go ahead and do it you know you want to review pleaseeeeeee! and thanks for reading**


End file.
